


That Worked Quickly

by N_ginoza



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Oneshot, Pregnancy, it's 3:30am, kinda fluffy for me tbh, volleyball under shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_ginoza/pseuds/N_ginoza
Summary: Sometimes, if one wants to look into the future, a volleyball underneath a shirt can show you what to expect when you're expecting in a few months.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilzy/gifts).



That Worked Quickly

 

Hinata Shouyou was buzzing with both excitement and anxiety. His stomach roiled and he knew that he would see his breakfast soon.

At seventeen, right before he started his third year at Karasuno, he had begun a relationship with Kageyama Tobio. Now, at age twenty-one, Hinata had just found out the most unexpected thing. He was pregnant. 

It was a terrible time for him to be so, he knew. He was still in university and wanted nothing more than to continue playing volleyball throughout his remaining years. He knew that he would have to quit immediately, for fear of taking a direct hit of a wayward serve to his belly. 

Hinata took a deep breath and did his best to clear his mind (which did not work at all). He rubbed his hand across his lower belly, trying his best to will it to settle. Of course, it didn’t listen, and Hinata swayed a little and groaned. His hip bumped against the desk in his and Kageyama’s shared room, and he heard a thump as something rolled off the surface. 

Pausing, Hinata turned to look at the offending object. A volleyball rolled lazily across the floor, stopping only when it brushed up against Hinata’s ankle. 

Swallowing the lump in the back of his throat, he held up the volleyball, twisted it round in his hands. A smile quirked the side of his lips and he turned to look at himself in the mirror. 

Carefully, he ran his hand down his still-flat abdomen. Beneath his skin, grew his child. A baby. 

Without giving it much thought, he quickly pushed the volleyball up inside his shirt and cupped the ball closely to his abdomen. He stood to his side and examined his reflection, his cheeks reddening a little. 

Hinata imagined that what he saw staring back at him would be what he looked like a few months into the future. His heart clenched a little, and he was overcame with a sudden wave of joy and awe.

“Oi, dumbass! We’re going to be late!”

Hinata didn’t have much time to react when he heard the door to the bedroom being pushed open. Instantly he locked eyes with Kageyama, who stood with his hand on the knob and bristling. 

“Didn’t you hear me? We’re—!”

“I’m pregnant,” was all said. 

Kageyama blinked twice and cocked his head to the side. “With a baby?”

Kageyama took a couple of hesitant steps further into the room. All traces of annoyance gone from his features, now replaced with confusion. 

Hinata turned around; his hands were still cupping underneath his shirt where he was supporting the volleyball. Honestly, he had kind of forgotten that he had it there. Kageyama immediately blanched and took a step back. 

“W-what is this? Is this some kind of joke?”

The orange haired boy glanced down and blushed. He felt it all the way to the tops of his ears and down to the back of his neck. 

“N-no!” 

Kageyama scratched the back of his head and leaned in. His cheeks reddened. “Does it, uh, usually work this fast?” he asked. 

_Huh?_

Hinata blinked thrice at the black haired man before him. His hands tightened around the other, and that was when he realized that he still had the volleyball beneath his shirt. 

Abruptly, he dropped his hands and the volleyball left the confines of his shirt and landed with a soft thud on the ground at his feet. 

“Shouyou, you dumbass! I thought you said this wasn’t a joke!” 

Hinata held his hands up in defence. “It’s not, it’s not! I really am pregnant!” 

He turned to look for the plastic stick that he had thrown haphazardly onto the futon in the middle of the room. It lay in the middle of the bed, amongst the bedclothes. He picked it up and held it for Kageyama to see, who blanched when he saw the pink plus sign. 

“You’re—you’re pregnant,” he said. 

Tears pricked the corners of Hinata’s eyes and he nodded. Kageyama swooped Hinata in his arms and held him close. Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck, his hands fisting into the soft fabric of his boyfriend’s shirt. 

“I love you, Bakayama,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> You've made it to the end, dear reader! Thank you so much! 
> 
> And Lillie, I partially blame you for wanting this.


End file.
